Frasier and his Brother
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Over coffee with Niles, Frasier finally understands his brother's feelings.


Frasier and his Brother

When Niles met Frasier that afternoon at Café Nervosa, Frasier was expecting the usual from his younger brother: Complaints about the fact that they put too much cinnamon in his coffee, the new suit he had just purchased, or the new symphony that was opening this week to which he desperately wanted tickets. What Frasier didn't expect was the words that came out of his brother's mouth after they exchanged pleasantries and received their orders.

"Frasier," Niles said. "I've never been in love."

Frasier had to stop stirring his coffee and look up at Niles with raised eyebrows. He didn't understand how he could say something like that, considering that he and Maris had been together for some time. Sure, their marriage was reaching the end of its tether, but it still seemed strange for Niles to say this.

"What do you mean, Niles? I mean, you and Maris…"

"I know what you're going to say, but it's… complicated. I thought I was in love with Maris, but after everything that's been happening, I can't help but wonder if I was at all." He glanced downwards as he spoke. "Our marriage was never based on respect." Frasier had to stop himself from scoffing. "I can't recall if we were ever happy. It seemed that most of our marriage, _I_ was trying to make amends for something I don't even remember doing."

"If that's the case, Niles, why did you stay with her for so long?"

"Because no one else would have me. I can't stand loneliness, Frasier; you know that. As long as I convinced myself I was in love with her, it was easier for me. Even then, it was no picnic." He sighed and sipped at his coffee.

Frasier didn't know what to say. Even though his own marriages—and engagement—crumbled, he could never deny that he was in love with Nanette, Lilith, and Diane. Just because it didn't work out didn't mean he never loved them. They had their good times, and though he often complained about his love life, it was clear that Niles had it worse.

"Sorry for bringing this up," Niles said. "I was thinking about it all night."

"No, no. I'm your brother. I'm supposed to listen to your troubles and support you. Does this mean you and Maris will be ending your marriage for good?"

Niles sighed. "I think so. She has acted differently since counseling, but I really doubt anything will change. I wasn't happy in the beginning, and I sure as hell won't be happy now."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know. Move on, I suppose. Try to find someone. Okay, Frasier, I lied to you."

Frasier looked up again. He wasn't angry; he was just confused. "What do you mean?"

"I said I've never been in love, right? Well, that's not entirely true. It's because of this that I realized I've never been in love before now."

Frasier refrained from rolling his eyes. He knew what Niles was talking about, and he didn't want him to bring it up; his brother was in a fragile state, and he didn't want to break him by telling him that what he thought was love was merely infatuation.

"I know what you're going to say," Niles said to Frasier's surprise. "And I agree that, at first, my feelings were nothing more than an exaggerated crush. But, it's much more." Niles leaned over the table. "I'm in love with Daphne, Frasier."

"Niles," Frasier started.

"Don't say anything. I understand your tribulations, but it's true. I have never felt this way about anyone before. Daphne makes me feel alive. She makes me happy. Ever since my separation, I've spiraled into depression, and even psychiatry has dulled down. But those days when I come over, it's worth it. Seeing her face, it makes all those troubles seem nonexistent."

"Until you go home," Frasier pointed out.

"True," Niles agreed. "However, just having those blissful moments makes it worth it. You don't have to believe me, Frasier, but I know what I'm feeling."

Frasier said nothing as he drank his coffee. It had been four years since Niles and Daphne met. He had to admit that their relationship had grown drastically, and Niles seemed to understand her more as a person than as an attractive face. He had seen the way his brother looked at his father's healthcare worker, and Frasier would be lying if he said he didn't see tenderness in his eyes. Why was it so hard to believe that Niles was in love with Daphne? Maybe because Frasier was holding onto the fact that he and Maris could reconcile. Daphne was unaware of Niles's feelings, and Frasier was afraid she didn't return them. He just wanted to save his brother pain. He wanted to believe—as much as Niles did—that he and Maris could be together and be happy.

Suddenly, Frasier put his cup down and studied his brother's face. There were no lies in Niles's eyes. He spoke about Daphne with the softest expressions and the softest tones. There was no denying it.

Frasier smiled. "I know you love her, Niles."

Niles smiled back. "You believe me?"

"I'd be a fool not to. You're about as subtle as a flying brick."

"Maybe one day, I'll tell her."

"I hope you do." He raised his cup and clinked it against Niles's

Frasier hoped with all his heart that everything would work out. He was tired of seeing his brother's pain, and he knew that he would be everything Daphne deserved. It was funny. Just a few years ago, Frasier would have been against that relationship on all sides, but now, he was hoping it would happen.

 **The End**


End file.
